Freudian Text
by Suze21
Summary: Many thanks to RealityDidMeIn who wrote the start to this and sparked my imagination. Hope you all like my take/ending of Freudian Text. Kenzi has been sending texts to Dyson that have him thinking about the human in ways he, and she, never expected. This is completely AU and I don't own anything in the Lost Girl Universe, I only wish I did!
1. Chapter 1

The first time it happened, Dyson had been at work. His phone went off, and glancing at the screen, Kenzi's name above the little text icon. Flipping it open, he read: Kenzi: Hey D-man, want to make out tonight?

He blinked, closed and re-opened the message to make sure. Yes, it still said what he thought it said. Caught off guard, he answered:

Dyson: Make-out?

It took a few minutes before:

Kenzi: Oh, God. Sorry! My phone autocorrected, I meant HANG-out!

Dyson was inclined to believe her, after all, Kenzi might say she's Team Dyson, but he'd always gotten the impression it was for Bo's sake.

Dyson: Okay, it's fine. Did you mean the Dal or the Clubhouse?

The second time it happens, he's at home- the familiar rhythm of his fists against the worn leather of the punching bag a soothing refrain. His phone goes off and vibrates off the counter. Grunting in annoyance, he grabs it.

Kenzi: I'm so hard up right now, want to come get me off?

Dyson nearly dropped his phone. If he were honest, it was more a text he'd expect from Bo.

Dyson: Kenzi?

Kenzi: Yeah, who else? Lol

Dyson: re-read your text.

Kenzi: :-0 Epic fail! I swear I meant I'm so HUNGRY, will you come get ME!

Kenzi: I thought that we could visit Trick and snag a bit of stew...

Dyson, stares at his phone a moment. Then he shrugs and shakes his head.

Dyson: Sure, give me a few minutes and I'll be right there.

The third time it happens, he's in a meeting so his phone is on vibrate. He slips it out of his pocket and flips it open under the table.

Kenzi: I'm thinking awesome red lace panties and matching bra, want a picture?

Dyson's mind easily and immediately conjured an image of the lithe, young woman in nothing but her underclothes. The uncomfortable tightness in his jeans and sudden flicking on of a projector light brought him back to the present.

Dyson: Kenzi, I'm in a meeting.

Kenzi: Ah! Sorry, sorry, it was meant for Bo!

Dyson wasn't so sure but he was willing to let it slide.

The fourth time it happens they're both at the Dal, he's playing pool and she's at the bar talking to Trick. He's lining up a shot when his phone goes off. He misses, and with a sigh, he backs up and grabs it out of his pocket.

Kenzi: want me to give you oral?

Dyson doesn't even hesitate, he stalks straight to the young woman and shoves his phone under her nose. He watches her eyes go wide, and she sputters, "I meant do you want me to get you another! Another beer! Beer I say!"

He gives her a doubtful look, but lets it go anyway. Trick gives him a look but shakes his head and says he doesn't want to know. Then Trick sets up two beers on the bar and Dyson takes then back to the pool table.

The fifth time it happens he's driving, intending to head home for a shower and maybe hit up the Dal for food that hadn't seen a microwave. His phone goes off and it takes him a minute to fish it out of his pocket.

Kenzi: I want you.

Dyson doesn't even spare it a second thought. He's sure she has some excuse, something else she meant to say, but thought had been bouncing around his head since that first text. This time he did not intend to let it go.

It doesn't take all that long to pull-up to the clubhouse and make his way to the door. He knocks and hears a shout of "Just a sec!" and then she's answering the door- in a pair of tiny shorts and a sports bra with a robe thrown haphazardly over it. He barely gives her time to blink up at him before he's pushing his way in, shutting and locking the door firmly behind him.

"Hey, Cujo, what's-"

He doesn't let her finish her sentence before he presses his phone into her hand. He watches her read the text, sees the blush, and he doesn't miss the way her eyes flick up and then away. She's fumbling, trying to think up something to explain this one away too. Dyson isn't buying it.

Instead, he leans into her, trapping her between his larger frame and the wall.

"Clearly," he grabs the phone and shoves it into his jacket pocket, "you have something on your mind." He shrugs off the jacket and tosses it over the nearest chair.

She's wide eyed and speechless, and he considers that a win.

He places his hands: one on either side of her head. Then he leans in slow, 'til he can feel her breath on his lips. "I think we should _get it off_ , don't you?"

Then he catches her mouth with his, and there is little room for miscommunication. After all, he was _very_ good at communicating this way- just ask Kenzi.


	2. Chapter 2

The first time it happened, Kenzi had been at home. She was bored and she decided to text Dyson to make plans for that night. She flipped opened her phone and fired off a quick text to Dyson.

Her phone vibrated within minutes with a response from Dyson.

Dyson: Make out?

"What? Wait, what? Has the D-man been drinking? Dude, your a responsible officer of the law," Kenzi muttered as she re read the text he'd sent. Then she read her text again and realised what had happened. "Oh no!" Kenzi cried out loud.

Kenzi: Oh God. Sorry! My phone autocorrected, I mean HANG-out!

But when she looked at it again, she realized that the original text was a Freudian slip, or text in this case. And she really did want to make out with her knight in furry armour. Dyson had saved her little human butt a few times and she had saved him a time or two as well.

Her phone went off again.

Dyson: Okay, it's fine. Did you mean the Dal or the Clubhouse?

Kenzi sighed and wished that Dyson could see past Bo, her BFF, and every other woman on the planet, to see her and see how much she loved the wolf man. But maybe, maybe she could prod him a little bit and give him a reason to look at her differently. Kenzi's mind went a million miles an hour as she started to form her plan.

The next text she sent she spent ages getting just right. It has to be spicy enough to get a reaction and to get him thinking, even if it's just subconsciously, but she needs to be able to explain it away if he doesn't get the clues she leaving. So she settles on

Kenzi: I'm so hard up right now, want to come get me off?

She hits send, puts the phone down, giggles and then dances around the kitchen. When the phone goes off, she jumps up onto the bench to see what Dyson has sent back. But all he sent is

Dyson: Kenzi?

Kenzi: Yeah, who else? Lol

Dyson: re-read your text

Kenzi: :-0 Epic fail! I swear I meant HUNGRY, will you come get ME!

Kenzi: I thought we could visit Trick and snag a bit of stew...

Within minutes she gets a message back from Dyson saying he'll come get her and they can go to the Dal and grab some food together. She's a bit nervous and decides she should change into something that may help remind Dyson she is more than a sidekick and is a woman that deserves to be noticed. She races upstairs to see what she can put together to enhance her already awesome body.

The third text she decides she can play off as having meant it for someone else. When she sends it she knows there is only one person she can say it was for, without completely tipping her hand.

Kenzi: I'm thinking awesome red lace panties and matching bra, want a picture?

She lays on her bed, phone in hand. A message comes back so quickly it takes her by surprise.

Dyson: Kenzi, I'm in a meeting.

Not quite the answer she was expecting, nor was it the response she wanted. There was no question as to who the text was for and he didn't say he wanted a photo either. Damn!

Kenzi: Ah! Sorry, sorry, it was meant for Bo!

She can't believe he bought that explanation. Why would she send a photo like that to Bo? Dyson knows that she only had a sisterly lurve for Bo. But if she'd said she was sending it to Trick or Hale or, god forbid, Dr Hotpants, Dyson would have known something was going on. Trick would have a heart attack with a text like that and Kenzi would have died of embarrassment and would never be able to set foot on the Dal again. Sending to Hale, ewwww! It would be like kissing your brother.

Sitting at the bar talking to Trick, she sent the text to Dyson as he was lining up his pool shot. He missed, Kenzi smirked "Superior genes my foot!" She takes sees him take out his phone, flip it open to read the message.

Kenzi was hoping that he was going to walk over to her, grab her off the bar stool and either take her to his place or drag her into the tap room at the Dal and finally have his way with her. Or was that she would have her way…finally!

His face shows no emotion but as he's heading straight over to her, she can see that she needs to have an excuse ready. He shoves the open phone under her nose. Kenzi does a great job of acting shocked at what the message says. She responds with "I meant: do you want me to get you another! Another beer! Beer I say!" slapping the bar.

She can see Dyson is considering whether to believe her or not. Trick seems interested in the outcome but in the end just shakes his head and gets them another round. Dyson turns on his heel and heads back to the pool table. Kenzi is more than disappointed with Dyson and calls it an early night. "How dumb can a wolf be?" she mutters as she exits the Dal.

"This is the last one" Kenzi says to herself "the very last time, I swear. If Dyson doesn't get it this time, I'm done! Done with his hot bod, his sexy voice, his blue eyes, his strength, his laugh, his rockin' bod." Kenzi breathes a deep sigh "I am so not done with him and I'm so STUPID!"

She quickly sends off the final text before she can change her mind.

Kenzi: I want you.

No going back now. Kenzi starts pacing in the lounge. She's starting to panic and she can't come up with a plausible excuse if Dyson responds. She can only hope that he's either asleep, drunk or chained up somewhere so he can't read the message.

There's a knock at the door. "Just a sec" Kenzi calls out as she heads to the door. She throws open the door to find the man she been texting standing at the door with a serious expression on his face. He pushes his way in, locks the door behind him and faces her.

"Oh Lord! He got the text." she thinks "Hey Cujo, what's..."

Dyson presses the phone into her hand, her message bright and clear on the screen. She can feel the blood rushing to her cheeks and she still doesn't have a cover story. Dyson takes a step closer to her and leans in, trapping her between the wall and his gorgeous body. "Bad Kenzi! Concentrate!"

"Clearly," he grabs the phone out of her hand and shoves it into his jacket pocket, "you have something on your mind." He shrugs off the jacket and tosses it over the chair.

Kenzi is trying to come up with something but until she can she is keeping her mouth shut. He places his hands, one either side of her head. She wishes he would put his hands on her. Then he leans in slow, she can feel his breath on her lips. "I think we should _get it off_ , don't you?"

Before she can answer Dyson has caught her mouth with his and there is no room for miscommunication. Kenzi really likes the way he's telling her how he feels and he's very good at it!


	3. Chapter 3

Sitting in the car, keeping a look out, Kenzi's phone beeped. Fishing it out of her jacket pocket, she sighed, it was probably Bo telling her again, that she had found nothing in the apartment which incriminated the guy they were investigating. No, not Bo after all.

Dyson: I want you.

Kenzi smirked, that's the same text she'd sent him which had resulted in last night and most of the early morning spent wrapped in, on or around Mr. Tall and Furry.

Kenzi: Can't, working with Bo. Stake out. Sorry!

Her smiled widened as a message pinged back.

Dyson: Well, I'll just have to make you come

Kenzi: :-0

Dyson: Here, I mean come here.

Kenzi chuckled to herself. Despite Dyson living in the here and now, he wasn't quite up to sexting, just yet. Sometimes he showed his true age. Kenzi knew how to drive him crazy, it was so easy sometimes. Defying him just made him want it or want her more.

Kenzi: Working.

Within seconds

Dyson: I can still feel your soft skin under my fingertips.

Kenzi remembered how his fingers had traced slowly down her spine until his hands had spanned her waist. He had held her so gently and yet she could feel the strength in his muscles that he tried to hold in check so he wouldn't hurt her.

His fingers had threaded through her hair when he pulled her closer so he could kiss her more deeply. They had been trying to get closer and closer to each other, Kenzi had ended up on Dyson's lap with her legs wrapped around his waist. He'd left faint bruises on her shoulders where he'd pulled her to his chest, she didn't mind. It was good reminder to her of what they had done last night. He on the other hand had berated himself for being so careless with her.

Dyson: I can still smell you on me.

Kenzi lightly sniffed the air around her and then her jacket trying to pick up any scent. She couldn't smell a thing. Was that good or bad? Kenzi was hooked, she could resist, and she had to know.

Kenzi: What do I smell like?

Dyson must have realised that she would want to know because his response came almost as soon as she sent her message.

Dyson: You smell like cinnamon, sugar and vanilla, with a hint of vodka, my gorgeous Russian doll.

Kenzi sighed, only Dyson would be able to smell those things on her, it was a wolf thing. In her mind she could feel him running his nose along her shoulder and up her neck. How he had inhaled deeply and when he had exhaled, how his breath had tickled her ear.

Dyson: That's what you taste like as well.

She could still feel when his warm mouth surrounded her nipple and he'd suckled her gently. She'd run her hands over his shoulders as she ground her hips over the bulge in his jeans. "Dyson!" she'd moaned. Dyson had looked up at her and ran his hands down her flawless skin. He had lightly nipped at her soft skin of her breasts. Her nipples harden again at the memory and she started to feel a little warm.

Dyson: That's exactly what you tasted like when I slid my tongue into your body.

Kenzi's mind flashed to when Dyson's head was between her legs. His tongue had tasted her as he'd licked and sucked at her flesh. She had moaned his name, wanting him, needing him. Dyson had run his hand up her leg to place it over his shoulder to give him better access. He had pushed his tongue into her, building her pleasure.

Kenzi bit her lower lip, her eyes flicking around the streetscape to see if anything was around. Nothing.

Kenzi: D-man, I'm on my way.


	4. Chapter 4

At the bar Trick delivered to Kenzi a shot of his special vodka. On special nights, such as tonight celebrating the end of a case, Trick only gave her the top shelf stuff. She was sitting there, at the bar, rocking the stool back and forwards as she watched Dyson from the corner of her eye, as he played Hale in a game of pool. Dyson was winning as usual when he played anyone but Kenz. She could hold her own against him.

When would Hale learn that he just couldn't win unless Dyson was supremely drunk or hugely distracted? In both cases, this only happened if Bo and Kenzi were on a case or Kenzi was wearing a very short skirt. They weren't currently working a case, they closed the last one a couple of days ago and Kenzi wasn't wearing a short skirt tonight.

She saw Dyson open his phone and type in a message. Kenzi flipped her phone out and waited for the beep that told her a message was there.

Dyson: I want you to ride me like you're riding that barstool.

Kenzi blushed deep, deep red and her eyes swept to Dyson's fine form, leaning against the pool table. He raised that very eloquent eyebrow at her.

"You ok Kenz?" Trick asked as he saw the flush of her face. "You seem very flushed. You're not sick are you?" He placed a gentle hand on her forehead, feeling for a fever.

Kenzi could hear a low rumble coming from the pool table's direction. Dyson wasn't happy with anyone, even Trick, touching her. It was getting harder and harder to hide what was going on between them. She waved her hand in the air to calm both Dyson and Trick.

Dyson was at her elbow before she knew what was happening. "Too much to drink human? I'd better take you home, before you create more trouble than you can handle." Dyson pulled her from the seat and pushed her towards the door of the Dal.

"Well you know I can handle more trouble than most fae can and drink more of Trick's top shelf than they can as well, so you can just let me go." Kenzi tried to pull her arm from Dyson's grip but short of dislocating something he wasn't letting go.

Trick sighed "Dyson, I don't think she's drunk. She hasn't had that much. You know I keep an eye on her because of the last time. I think she's coming down with something, she seems to be rather flushed."

"No, I'm fine, all round. Not drunk, not sick!" Kenzi called out, while Dyson and Trick continued to ignore her and continue their argument regarding her sickness or state of inebriation.

The argument between all three of them continued even as Dyson was pushing her out the door and towards his car parked out the back of the Dal.

Later...

Kenzi fumbled for her phone in the dark.

Hale: Lil' Momma, Trick says you went home sick. You want some company?

Kenzi: All good Hale, tucked up warm in bed. G'night.

She quietly closed her phone. She didn't lie, exactly. She was tucked up in bed. Dyson had pulled her into his chest, his arms wrapped around her, keeping her warm, keeping her safe. She sighed deeply and snuggled down to sleep. Dyson tightened his grip on her and pulled her closer. He nuzzled her neck and drew a deep breathe, inhaling her scent.

Kenzi closed her eyes, to sleep, to dream, to love.


End file.
